Recuerdos y relatos
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Recuerdos y relatos de un amor que ha pasado por mucho: dos guerras, muertes... y que ahora, por fin, disfruta de la paz.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Esta historia es "Participante del Reto a la Carta de la casa de Slytherin"**

 **666666666666**

 **Mi opción a elegir en la extensa carta fue un plato fuerte: Narcissa Nee Black, acompañado de: Su primer amor**

 **Bastante exquisito, por cierto.**

 **6666666666666**

 **Lo que está en cursiva es la parte de la historia que está narrada desde el punto de vista de Narcisa Black, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, y lo que está en fuente normal está desde el punto de vista externo, en tercera persona.**

 **666666666666666**

 **RECUERDOS Y RELATOS**

 _Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, sobre todo desde hacía más de un año, en la que teníamos en casa un invitado permanente, uno que nos daba alegría y que desde que lo admitimos en nuestra familia todo había cambiado, él y nosotros. Pero sobretodo, nosotros._

Draco y él estaban en el jardín, les encantaba estar ahí, Harry decía que era por la libertad que le daba y aunque no sabía a qué se debía, se suponía que Draco si, porque a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba a él estar ahí, le cumplía su capricho siempre.

 _Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, hasta Harry, Draco nunca había mirado por los demás o dejado de ser el mismo el centro de atención. Ese es el grado de cambio en casa._

—Venga Harry, entremos, creo que mamá estaba preparando una tarta para merendar.

—Quedémonos un rato mas, por favor, se está bien aquí.

—Pero empieza a hacer frio.

—Pues haznos uno de esos con el que nos calentamos enseguida, es muy efectivo.

—Sabes… Los Malfoy no somos sirvientes de nadie.

—Pero tú me quieres mucho, así que me vas a cumplir este antojo.

Refunfuñando se oyó la voz del rubio al hacer el hechizo.

—Gracias, Dragón. Este es el mejor momento del día, tú, yo y ese atardecer…

 _En ese momento, Draco seguramente estaría rodando los ojos, las cosas cúrsiles nunca le habían gustado, al menos, hasta que conoció de verdad a Harry._

—Parece mentira como ha cambiado Draco, ¿Verdad?

 _Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Lucius, de pie, con ese aire de imponencia, de superioridad que me encantaba y que cada vez que lo veía me enamoraba más._

—Sí, Harry es una buena influencia para todos.

—Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero si, tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo, querido. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en el día en el que te me declaraste y en nuestros momentos juntos.

—Buena época aquella, sin oscuridad, sin reglas y sin peligro.

—Si…

—Recuerdo que me costó mucho que me aceptaras.

—No te creí cuando te confesaste, todavía pensaba que querías estar con mi hermana.

—Tu hermana incluso entonces estaba loca y presa, además.

—Pero era hermosa.

—No tanto como tú.

 _Solo pude sonreír ante esa frase, era un halagador de lo peor._

—Los Malfoy no halagan, los halagan.

—Solo fuera de casa, amor, y ahora estamos solos.

—En realidad no.

 _Al girarnos, encontramos a los dos adolescentes algo ruborizados y mirándonos con atención._

—¿Pasa algo, chicos?

—No…

—Sí.

 _Eso me hizo gracia, muy pocas veces se ponían de acuerdo en algo._

—Tenemos curiosidad en como os hicisteis novios.

 _Lucius se puso un tanto nervioso, era una historia divertida desde mi punto de vista, no tanto desde el de él._

—Creo que tengo asuntos que solucionar en mi despacho, los veo para la cena, chicos. Cissy, amor.

 _Se despidió de mí con un beso y desapareció, literalmente, del salón._

 _—_ Bueno, creo que todo empezó en mi séptimo año…

 _Sabíamos, desde muy pequeñas que las tres, mis hermanas y yo, íbamos a casarnos con miembros de nuestra clase social. Lucius en un principio tenía sentimientos por Bella y estaba en negociaciones con ella para poder casarse._

—¿Con la tía Bella?

—Sí.

 _Ellos se llevaban bien, compartían muchos ideales y eran afines en algunas cosas, por lo que la convivencia seria agradable. Estuvieron de negociaciones algunos meses, hasta que, al final, Bella decidió a Rodolphus por encima de Lucius y el puso sus ojos en mi._

 _Las negociaciones esta vez fueron las esperadas y medio año después de salir de Hogwarts nos casamos._

—Pero…

—No, Harry, no había ningún sentimiento amoroso entre nosotros, sólo de amistad. Aunque todo cambió cuando nació Draco, un año después de casarnos.

 _Durante el año en el que estuvimos casados hasta que llegó Draco nuestra relación poco a poco empezó a cambiar, era mas cómplice, mas familiar y cercana, nos llevábamos bien y descubrimos que teníamos mucho más en común de lo que esperábamos, por lo que tampoco fue muy difícil para nosotros cumplir con el deber de dar un heredero a la familia._

 _No eran buenos tiempos para tener un hijo, sobre todo al estar Lucius tan inmerso en el Señor Oscuro, pero a la vez, para nosotros, fue el momento perfecto._

 _Poco a poco y gracias a Draco nos fuimos encariñando con el otro, nos teníamos mucho cariño y sentimientos comunes, pero también teníamos miedo por el futuro y por poder estropear nuestra relación._

 _Al nacer Draco, decidí que tenía que cambiar la situación y hasta que el Señor Oscuro desapareció planee el futuro de nuestra familia lejos de él. Convencí a Lucius de que el Imperius era la mejor manera de escapar, que, por el bien de Draco, debíamos alejarnos de toda la oscuridad._

 _Él, por supuesto, aceptó, hasta que en vuestro cuarto año se vio obligado a intervenir, al igual que Draco._

 _Pero bueno, ya libres de la opresión del Señor Oscuro, Lucius empezó a cambiar, a ser aquel hombre que me enamoró, y no el que era seguidor de un megalómano asesino._

 _Un mes más tarde del 31 de Octubre se me acercó y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí._

 _Me invitó a una cena, a un baile y ya en casa,_ _Los temas personales de los Malfoy se discuten en la privacidad de su hogar_ _, se me declaró._

 _—_ ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué palabras uso? ¿Qué?

—Dragón eso es un poco íntimo, no creo que quieras que sepa como os declarasteis vosotros…

—Pues…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Harry le tapó la boca, impidiendo que soltara la bochornosa situación.

—Eso me pareció. Después de ese momento, fuimos uno, una familia como otra cualquiera, con sus peleas, sus momentos felices y sus momentos malos.

—La verdad es que vosotros empezasteis por el final, primero os casasteis sin sentimientos de por medio, luego tuvisteis a Draco, todavía sin sentimientos amorosos, solo de lealtad hacia la familia y por último os enamorasteis… Aún así creo que es romántico— finalizó Harry con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—Sí que lo hicimos todo al revés, ¿verdad? Bueno, iré a ver qué tal lleva Lucius sus asuntos, hasta luego, chicos.

 _Como supuse, nada más entrar al despacho, Lucius canceló el hechizo espía que tenia puesto en el salón._

—Eres de lo que no hay.

—Sabias que estaba puesto, solo quería saber tu versión. Pero al final no la contaste.

—Creo que esos detalles es mejor que se queden en nuestra memoria. Si no, perderían su encanto.

—Sí, creo que sí.

 _Sin más, me acercó a él me abrazó con cariño y me besó._

—Te amo, Cissy.

—Y yo, Lucius, y yo.

 _Después de todo, el siempre fue, es y será, mi primer amor._


End file.
